<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Next by zekelandons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030451">What's Next</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons'>zekelandons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NBC Manifest 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s Next takes place after 02x13. Zeke and Michaela have a discussion about what their future holds for them after Zeke’s revival from his Death Date. This is my fix it fic for a tender Zekaela moment which we were robbed of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zekaela, Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both knew where they wanted to go to when they got home from Ben’s house. They went straight for the couch, where they flopped themselves down and both sighed in relief. They also knew that there was something that they needed to discuss: their future. He had asked her to marry him to fulfill his dying wish, but now, he survived the Death Date. Against all odds. Ever since Griffin’s tragic end about a year ago, Ben and Co. had thought that there was no way out of the Death Date. But from what they all had learned from Al-Zuras’s journal about the Death Date, there was still a small light of hope for them.</p>
<p>For Michaela, she had watched Zeke’s condition get worse and worse for the past few months while she was desperate for a cure to save him. The love she felt for him was impossible to describe in words. The fact of losing him to this Death Date tortured her day and night. She had followed the Callings and did everything they told her but how could she follow them when the man that she loved with all her being was slowly freezing to death? Her faith was shaken. And she had defied a Calling, which led to Cal getting kidnapped. But in the end, her mother’s favorite verse echoed back to her. All things do work together for good.<br/>
They brought Zeke back, because he had followed his Calling to save Cal. And in honor of his sacrifice, he was revived. Of course, Michaela felt guilty. She knew that she wanted to honor Zeke’s wishes and have him die peacefully in her arms, the way that he wanted to. But instead, he did the most selfless thing that anyone could do: sacrifice your own life to save someone else’s. But at the same time, the Callings brought him back to her. They wanted him to be with Michaela. And she wanted him, more than anything.</p>
<p>He knew what was on her mind. He took her hand in his and with his other hand, stroked her face lovingly.</p>
<p>“Hey, I know.”</p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p>“That you feel guilty. That you knew I wanted to die in your arms, but look what happened instead. I did what the Callings wanted, right?”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“You really did. You saved Cal. But....what about us? What’s next for us? We only got married because you were dying but now....”</p>
<p>“I survived Mick. And to say that I’m overjoyed that I survived is an understatement.” He turned to face her and took her face in both of his hands.</p>
<p>“Mick, we have a very long future ahead of us. I survived. We can live together as husband and wife. We can create all the memories we like. Have a family, to have the life we didn’t think was possible. I want to be with you and only you.”</p>
<p>“And I want all of that too.”</p>
<p>She gave him a sly smile.</p>
<p>“Speaking of celebrating, we need a verrrrrry looooooong honeymooooon. We can go to Chile, Greece, Thailand and anywhere that’s not Jamaica. After all we went through, its time that we need a break. Get away from New York and explore the world.”</p>
<p>He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“God, I love you, Michaela. And trust me, we are going to create all the memories we want. I never thought I would find someone who really cared for me but now, I really did.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. She poured everything into that kiss and he responded in kind. When they pulled apart, he was staring deep into her eyes. And she stared into his. She remembered when they had first met a year ago. He was lost and he thought there was no hope for him. That there was no way out of that blizzard or that cave. But her picture gave him the strength to keep on going. And when he had found her, he had no idea then, nor did she, that they were something more.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he murmured back to her.</p>
<p>The Callings brought them together and they also had no intention of driving them apart. If anything, the Callings wanted them to be together always, facing whatever challenge came their way together.</p>
<p>They spent the whole day on the couch. Planning for their very long honeymoon and talking about where they wanted to go. For the first time in a long time, Michaela felt peace and happiness in her life. She kept staring into Zeke’s eyes relishing the fact that he was alive and that he was her husband and also relishing the fact that there were many happy memories for them in the future.</p>
<p>For Zeke, he never thought in a million years this would happen to him. But he had finally found someone who truly believed in him. Who really cared for him and who really loved him for who he was. Michaela was everything to him. And now, he finally got the chance to have the life that he didn’t think was possible.</p>
<p>As long as they have each other, they could face anything that the world could throw at them. Their love for each other was stronger than anything and nothing would tear them apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>